Love Knows No Limits
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Ghosts are mysterious beings. Like memories, they linger, not quite real, yet not quite imaginary. Unable to touch, but still able to feel, a ghost is unable to give his widow the attention he knows she deserves. Sadly for him, another can. NaruxHinaxSasu


Wow I haven't written anything for AGES. This is something I found in my documents while looking for my coursework. So I thought I might as well post it. I'm sure I have written more as well, but I'll need to find it before I can post it. It has not been edited since that ridiculously long time ago when I wrote it, so it will probably dissappoint most of you. But, no worrites, I shall most likely edit it some time in the future (as well as add the rest of it).

Any way I hope you enjoy.

Characters: This story will contain a love triangle, involving Hinata.

Summary: Ghosts are mysterious beings. Like memories, they linger, not quite real, yet not quite imaginary. Unable to touch, but still able to feel, a ghost is a lonely being who is unable to give his widow the attention he knows she deserves, sadly for him, another can.

Rating: T for swearing

Review: Yes please

* * *

Love Knows No Limits

I was in love once.

Well, I guess I still am.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with amazing midnight blue hair and a pair of stunning white eyes. Her skin was made of perfection, like porcelain, and as equally delicate. It wasn't just her beauty I loved; she was so warm, so kind, and so gentle. She did not have a bad word to say about anybody and it was true that everyone loved her. She was the sort of person that you're parents wanted you to marry. She was the fragile fairy tales of naive flawlessness; literally a dream come true.

However, as most dreams do, mine eventually came to an end.

But I won't dwell on the bad things. You see, this girl, she could have any guy she wanted but she chose me. She chose a low level idiot with a big mouth to give her love to. We started off friends; we went to the same school. But, as I grew closer to her, I realised just how amazing she was. She could do no wrong and I really did grow to love her.

We were fourteen when I finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and she, being who she was and incurably shy, fainted. However, when she was conscious again, I repeated my question. She blushed and stuttered but she made herself clear.

She said yes.

I was over the moon; I could not stop myself from kissing her, although I did berate myself afterwards as she swiftly fainted again. But we grew to love each other and, five perfect years later, I proposed.

I took her to the fanciest restaurant I could find, and I got down on one knee. I brought out a beautiful ring, one I had spent **so** long saving for and, what did I do, I dropped it!

She, of course, laughed and kissed me and I placed the ring on her finger. We were engaged and she would one day be my wife!

A year later, we married and, my god, I have never seen anyone look so beautiful. She glided down the aisle with the grace of a magnificent swan and I had to force myself to breathe. She had a beautiful smile held on her face and her hair was twisted into an elegant knot.

When she reached me, it felt like the wind had been knocked from my lungs. She was breathtaking! I held her hands as we were married and when we kissed I knew I was the happiest man alive.

The next few months after our marriage were perfect. However, six months into our union, I fell seriously ill. For a few years, now, I had felt a constant fatigue. Hinata begged me to visit a doctor, but I had refused, not wanting to waste time. My body was covered in bruises that I could not explain and, one night, I knew I had to visit a doctor. I was referred to hospital and my world went black.

When I woke up, Hinata's hand was held tightly in my own and she was asleep in a chair with her head resting in my lap. Dried tears marked her face and I realised I was in a hospital bed. Nudging her awake, she hugged me and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

"Naruto," I remember her whispering to me and I grew scared at the panic in her voice. "N-Naruto... Y-You can't..."

"What?" I had replied and she had sobbed. I held her in my arms and let her cry, still unsure about her tears.

"You're dying!" She wept and distant memories hit me. I remembered being with Hinata when a man had sat me down. He had explained to me that for two years I'd had chronic myelocytic leukaemia. I hadn't understood and neither had Hinata. But he had told us that leukaemia cells had been produced in my bone marrow and that there had been an increase in my number of normal-looking white blood cells. "I-I-I don't u-understand!" Hinata had stuttered and I was forced to agree.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uzumaki," the man had spoken to me, his face stoic and detached. "But you have not got much longer to live." He finished and I looked away, unable to see Hinata's face.

"W-What?" She cried and her clutch on me tightened. "No! No, you're wr-wrong! M-my husband is ill but he's not going to die! Do something! Anything, please, please just don't let him die." The man had apologized again and told us there was nothing left for him to do.

Then he left us.

"Hinata," I had whispered and she whimpered.

"Naruto," she answered, her face beautiful even in her sorrow. "H-he's wrong," she whispered. "You won't... you won't leave me!" She paused to look at me. "W-will you?"

I could feel the utter desperation radiate off her and I tried to smile. "Of course not!" I whispered, hoping against hope I wouldn't.

"Thank you." She had answered, laying her head on my lap to gently cry.

But I was wrong and, a few months later, she held my hand as I closed my eyes for the last time. I could hear her crying and then, suddenly, nothing. Darkness covered my vision and I felt myself leave my body.

I don't believe that I am now simply just a 'soul'. It's hard to explain, but I'm here while at the same time I'm not. I can see Hinata, even now, as she cries over my dead body, but I'm not a soul.

Maybe I'm a memory? Perhaps I'm air itself?

I don't know, and at the moment I don't care. Right now, Hinata is crying and there is nothing I can do about it.

She calls my name and the sound is wretched to my own ears! It's tinged with such a passionate sorrow that it breaks my heart. She shouts, she yells, she cries, she even begs to God to bring me back!

And I want to answer her! I want to return her name, softly. I want to kiss her so tenderly on her beautiful lips and seal a promise with the touch. I want to pledge to her that I will forever love her, not because she is smart or beautiful. But, because she is Hinata, my wife, my one true love and the only person to truly see me. If I could, I would do all these things and a million more. Just for her.

But I know that I can't come back. I can feel that my existence, my very essence has permanently left my being. It's a calming feeling but, at the very same time, it's scary. I can't help but wonder what will happen next?

Maybe I was not a good enough person and I will go to hell... I hope not.

But nothing is happening, I am simply...._ existing..._and, at the same time, not.

Maybe, I have become a guardian angel for Hinata. I will watch over her and make sure no harm ever comes to her for as long as I do 'exist'.

And, if I do not exist forever, Hinata will always remember that she was once loved and she will be safe. I love her so much.

And, now, just as she was once my angel, I shall now be hers. I will hold her in my spiritual embrace and pray that she can feel the warmth come from what is now left of me.

I will love her, now and forever.

* * *

I shall hopefully find the next chapter soon and post it on here. I hope you enjoyed.

All reviews are welcomed, flames, praises and most of all constructive critisism. See something wrong with my writing? Tell me and I'll be sure to improve.

xx


End file.
